3 'J' Birds in a Charger
by liahjh1289
Summary: Jensen Ackles, Justin Long, and John Meyer...A challenge from a couple of friends.


Johnathan was on his way to pick up Justin and Jensen. He had no idea how Justin and Jensen had become friends but he wished they had never met. He could not STAND Jensen Ackles. The man was an obnoxious, annoying bastard who thought he was better than everyone else just because he had six seasons of a television show.

He pulled up to Justin's house in his new dodge charger SRT8. The paint absorbed all he sunlight that hit it as Johnathan examined his LED headlights, which looked like a very angry woman, and the beautiful, sleek curves in the doors which were like the hips that made an angry woman tolerable.

"How much horsepower?" Johnathan's admiration of the perfect tint of his windows was interrupted. He turned to the highly hated voice that was currently distracting him.

"496." He always kept their conversations to a minimum.

Jensen smirked, knowing it would piss off Johnathan. "My 'stang could kick your ass."

"Yeah, Jensen, that's great. So, where's Justin?"

"Not ready yet. You know, he's such a bitch."

Why the hell was someone like Justin, kind smart and funny, associated with someone like Jensen who was a real bastard to all of his friends? Before Johnathan could say something about the bitch comment, Justin had opened the front door and was heading down the white, marble stairs to the gravel drive.

"What's up?" Justin was wearing a 'Far East Movement' t-shirt with tight, faded blue jeans and black work boots. Jensen smirked wildly as he watched the two of them greet each other. Johnathan was dressed similarly but with a white, skin tight t-shirt.

"We all ready to go?" Johnathan's attitude had changed dramatically when Justin had come down.

"Sure." Jensen chuckled as he got in the back of the Charger. Johnathan was a good guy. he cared about people. Justin had told him about times when a girl who he thought was 'the one' would be caught with another man and john was there to comfort and then distract him. Jensen didn't hate him. he did, however, enjoy annoying him.

The ride to the small bar was filled with Jensen contemplating how two men could call themselves straight when they dressed in tight pants and giggled at one another's stories. He was wearing a loose, black Skynard shirt and dark jeans with holes. Somehow, though, they all ended up with the same shoes...

The bar was small and out in the middle of nowhere. They hoped they would not be very recognizable in a place like this.

"You two are gonna draw stares." Jensen mentioned offhandedly.

"Really? I think we look good." Justin replied from in between his friends. He hated that they didn't get along but he loved hanging out with them together.

"You both look fine, but you'll still draw attention to yourselves." Jensen's nonchalant attitude was irritating, but John was more interested in why Justin seemed to be blushing.

Once inside they realized that Jensen was right, but they still got a table in the back corner and ordered some drinks. After a while of drinking, talking, and complaining about the music Jensen set off for the restroom.

"Why do you hang out with him?" John looked to Justin, clearly sick of the other man.

"John, he's a good guy. Why do you hate him so much, anyway?"

"He's a dick."

Justin laughed. he had never heard john speak so bluntly and immaturely. "I admit that he can be a little difficult, but he's a nice person. You should try to get to know him."

Before John could explain his hatred Jensen was back at the table. "What you ladies talking about?"

"Nothing. I think I'm about ready to go now."

"Justin, you're such a damn light-weight." Jensen got one last bottle and allowed the others to lead the way to the charger which had blended into the darkness.

"You guys can stay at my place in you want. It's kinda late." As if to prove his point he yawned. Justin wanted the two of them to spend some amount of time together without alcohol being involved.

"I'll stay." John heard the smugness in Jensen's voice but couldn't figure out why it was there. "What about you, John?"

Eyes met for a moment in the rear view mirror and it almost seemed that there was some challenge between them. "Sure, Justin, I'll stay."

It didn't take long for John to regret staying the night in the same house as Jensen. The man was an alcoholic. He went straight for the Jack Daniels the moment they had gotten back. Before Jensen, Justin never even bought liquor.

He was grateful when Justin suggested that they go to bed and he was put in a room on the opposite side of the house as Jensen.

John was almost back to his room when Jensen pushed him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing, Ackles?"

"You know, your accent gets worse when you're scared. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just sick of you assuming I'm a bastard to your precious Justin. You wanna know why he keeps me around then keep your mouth shut and follow me.

John looked at Jensen like he was insane but followed anyway. They silently slipped into Justin's room and Jensen signaled for John to stay. John watched in confusion as Jensen removed his jeans and shirt and climbed into bed with Justin.

"Jensen, what are you doing?" John understood the question, but he didn't understand the calm. If a half naked Jensen Ackles was in his bed he would freak out.

"Guess." He was disgusted by the smug bastard's suggestive tone. But was Jensen gay?

"John's just down the hall. If he were to hear..."

"If he really cares about you he won't mind that you're bi." Jensen-always blunt.

Jensen and Justin were bisexual. Why had he never been told? Well, now he knows.

"You keep saying that, but..." Jensen kissed Justin to shut him up, as he had done many times before. John could see them clearly in the moonlight.

Jensen pulled away from Justin. He could tell that the poor light-weight had already given in. He leaned in again and kissed harder. Justin returned with as much passion as Jensen as he wrapped his arms around the stronger man's neck.

John couldn't believe he was watching his friend have sex with another man. It made things worse knowing that it was a bastard like Jensen. The most disturbing part of watching the two men kissing and groping one another, however, was that he was becoming highly aroused.

Jensen straddled Justin and pinned his hands above his head. He kissed along the jaw line of the young man beneath him. Justin moaned loudly when Jensen reached his neck and sucked hard on his pulse. Jensen continued to torture Justin while he wondered if John would understand the invitation or just keep watching the show.

He understood. John wanted to join the two. He walked forward silently until he reached the bed. Jensen had noticed the movement and looked briefly at him to nod his head and then continued to distract Justin. John copied Jensen's earlier actions and stripped down to his boxers and joined them underneath the covers. Justin didn't even notice John getting in his bed from all that Jensen was doing.

John was getting closer so Jensen made sure he had a good grip on Justin's wrists and sat up so that he could see John. Justin's face reddened and eyes widened.

"John..." Justin squirmed in a futile attempt to get away from Jensen and cover himself some.

John leaned in and placed his right hand on Justin's face, whispered 'it's okay', and kissed Justin. Jensen was still holding Justin down but let go when he felt him relax.

Jensen sat back on Justin and watched the two men make out and could feel Justin's erection growing underneath him. He had to admit that, though he may not like the man very much, John was exceptionally attractive. He started rocking lightly against Justin, causing the other man to moan into John's mouth, wishing both their boxers would evaporate. Jensen's left hand found its way to John's back and began rubbing the perfect crevices of his muscles.

Despite the hatred he felt for him, John loved the feel of Jensen's calloused hand on his back. He didn't even mind that Jensen was taking liberties and playing grab-ass with him. Jensen watched John as he sucked Justin's Adam's-apple. The entire scene was becoming too much for Jensen: John's supple lips pulling on Justin's neck while his hands caressed his lean body.

Jensen dismounted Justin and gently maneuvered John in between Justin's legs. He perched himself behind John and ground his member against his rear. "Justin, get the lube.

"You're a real romantic, Jensen." John glared at Jensen who simply smiled and kissed his cheek.

Justin chuckled and gave Jensen the lube. Jensen reached around and pulled Justin's underwear down and threw them to the side. John, being the only one to never have had sex with another man before was blushing brightly as he ran his hands along the tan thighs wrapped around him and lightly brushed Justin's pulsating member.

Justin moaned and bucked involuntarily into his hand. He heard Jensen say your turn and help John out of his offensive boxers and then removed his own.

Jensen pulled John fully against him, wrapping his arms around the toned torso and kissing and nipping at the broad shoulders.

He couldn't stop himself. John turned to Jensen and kissed him. Jensen forced his tongue into the others mouth. He had wanted to fuck Johnathan senseless for longer than he could remember. He pushed his hips forward, making John's push into Justin's. This was his chance and all three men were ready.

Jensen was on the end of then bed and he had pulled John with him. He knew John was new to this, but with his beautiful and perfect mouth he was sure to do fine. He pushed him forward so he would get what he was supposed to do. When he understood, John bent over happily and started kissing and licking Justin's shaft. Justin's head shot back into his pillows at the sudden pleasure.

"John, don't bite down." Jensen really couldn't do any better of a warning. He inserted a lubed up finger into John's virgin entrance.

"Damn it, Ackles!"

"Focus and suck." He was so monotone it was disturbing. Jensen wriggled his first finger around for a bit and then added the second. He remembered how long it had taken Justin to adjust the first time they had screwed and dreaded John's adjustment time when he heard the sharp intake of breath.

John knew what he was in store for, to an extent, so he would not completely ingulf Justin just yet. He decided that waiting until after the initial pain was over would work best. He didn't want Justin to go through hell, though, so he was still massaging and kissing and suckling here and there.

Jensen added the third finger and John's body tried to pull away, but he held him there and stretched the man's hole as much as he could. He continued to feel around and move back and forth until he finally heard John moan 'fuck' in his sweet English accent.

He removed his fingers and coated his dick with more lubricant. Jensen leaned over John and greedily allowed his hands to cover the other's chest and abs. "Are you ready for this?"

John was almost confused. Jensen actually sounded like he cared about him on some level. "Yeah, do it." They shared another kiss and Jensen lined himself up. He slowly pushed his head into the tight entrance before him. John was in pain. Justin reached down and held his friend's face. Jensen sheathed himself entirely inside John and waited for the man beneath him to relax.

"John?" Justin looked worriedly at John's painful expression, but the other man couldn't talk back just yet. Instead, he placed his forehead against the naval below him and breathed deeply.

"Move, Jensen."

"Are you sure, John?"

"Yes, just do it. Now." Jensen didn't have to be told again. He pulled himself from the warmth that had encased him until he was almost free and pushed back again. John clutched at the sheets around Justin's hips and propped himself up again and started back on his ministrations of Justin's weeping cock. He hoped it would take his mind off of Jensen pulling out and pushing back in.

John tasted the pre-cum that had been leaking from Justin and quite enjoyed it.

Jensen quickened his pace once he finally heard John begin to moan. Jensen adjusted his angle and found John's prostate again. John cried out in pleasure. "Fuck, Jensen!"

Jensen smiled at John calling out his name. He watched as Justin led John's head back to his neglected penis and forced him to suck. John choked a bit at first, but soon got the hang of having a cock sliding down his throat. He moaned around Justin when Jensen hit his sweet spot again. John jumped when he felt Jensen reach around and grab his erection. Jensen pumped John at the same speed he was going as John deep-throated Justin. He knew it wouldn't be long before Justin came so he sped up in John; he kept hitting that same spot making John's body feel like it was on fire. Jensen was right.

"John...I'm gonna...oh fuck..." It was enough of a warning for John to be prepared for the cum that shot into his mouth and down his waiting throat. Jensen wasn't far behind Justin, but he was determined to make John cum first. John swallowed all of Justin and lay his head again against his stomach while Justin rubbed his hair-absentmindedly from the orgasm he had just had.

Jensen continued to hit that same spot and pumping John until he cried out and released himself all over Jensen's hand. Jensen soon filled John to the brim with his own seed and pulled John over to the right side of the bed with him so they could sleep. John hated that he was so comfortable in Jensen's arms, but he did have to admit that the guy was a fantastic lover.

...

Justin was still sleeping, and Jensen had disappeared, when John woke the next morning. He decided to go home and take a nice, long, hot bath but he had not realized just how sore he would be.

John was making his way down the front stares of the house when he heard Jensen behind him. "Need some help?" He could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No thanks, I think I'll fine." Jensen smiled wildly at the sarcasm in John's words and followed down and grabbed his arm anyway.

"Jensen..."

"Just hush and let me help you, John." John sigh of defeat was sweet music in Jensen's ears. He knew that any time he wanted him now, he could have him. They reached the driver's door and Jensen pinned John to the car.

"You still hate me?"

"Yes." John couldn't stop the small smile that graced his lips.

Jensen smiled back. "Liar." He kissed John and was given no fight. The other man immediately opened his mouth for the velvet tongue he had grown to love over night. Jensen pulled away and smirked.

John frowned. "You need to stop doing that."

"Nah, I think you like it."

"You're such a bastard."

"I know." Jensen kissed John's neck, inhaled his fabulous scent, and pulled back. "I'll see you later, John."

"Yeah, I think I'm free this weekend."

"I say your place. Maybe I can invite Jared."

"You and Jared? I thought he had a girlfriend."

"They broke up and he's getting tired of reading slash between our characters."

"You and all your friends are just odd."

They said their goodbyes and John drove away in his Charger; in the back of his mind he wondered if their would ever be a slash written between him and Jensen but decided that it was just too random and there was no way someone would do it.


End file.
